


Sins of the Sister

by shardsofglass (rayoflight)



Series: The Three Deaths [2]
Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, F/M, Heavy Angst, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-25
Updated: 2013-09-25
Packaged: 2017-12-27 14:22:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/979948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rayoflight/pseuds/shardsofglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Truth and Consequences</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sins of the Sister

 

 

2.

She can't help but know that her being here is right, 

despite her sister's strength, training, and sureity from the start.

That's the twisted part of this.

Jenny had _everything_. She was stronger, smarter, and more committed.

And that's why she knew what had to be done.

That's why she did it.

 

And neither of them tried to stop her.

Because it is written. From before the division between beings.

Before God lifted mortals up and allowed the others to Fall.

It was never her role to survive until the end.

Only to make sure they did.

 

If only that absolute sureity could fill in the dull white void she'd left.


End file.
